Secrets and Discoveries
by Confetti Storm
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister. Growing up in a cupboard under the stairs at your Aunt and Uncle who hate you with their life 's house may not be the easiest task, but finding out you're a witch and wizard just made things better. First Year at Hogwarts.
1. The Beginning of it All

DISCLAIMER: I own **_NOTHING_** but Kyra Potter, but I do not own her as a witch, because if I did, I would be accused of mimicking the _**fabulous **_J.K. Rowling.

In this fan fiction, I would like to alert you (as I did in the summary) has quite a different twist. Harry Potter is no longer alone in the world with no family but the Dursley's left, he now has a twin sister, Kyra Potter. I know that there have been many versions of Harry Potter with a twin sister (trust me, I've read most of them and that is what inspired me) but, this is my version. I hope you enjoy.

Summary- Harry Potter has a twin sister. Growing up in a cupboard under the stairs at your Aunt and Uncle who hate you with their life 's house may not be the easiest task, but finding out you're a witch and wizard just made things better. So young Harry and Kyra Potter head for entirley new world, one where magic awaits, one of adventure, one of a new beginning, one of where they are...FAMOUS! Here, they can travel the world and will always find someone who stops and stares, someone who points, someone who will beg to just shake their hand or tremble with exitment just to stand before them. Here, they can find the meaning of their past, present, and future, why Lord Voldemort couldn't kill two small children, why they wake up screaming, and why they they carry the scars on their foreheads, and what they truley mean. Only one man has the answers, but is he ready to unravle all these secrets?

_**Secrets and Discovery **_

_**Chapter One **_

_**The Beginning of it all **_

"I should have known." He muttered, rummaging in his cloak pockets, his eyes full of amusement when he quickly spotted the cat. His eyes then searched the silver object in his hand. It seemed to be a common muggle object; a cigarette lighter. But, his fingers didn't hold a cigarette or cigar, instead his fingers flicked open, holding it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a tiny pop. Twelve times he clicker the Put-Outer, until the street lamps had flickered into darkness and the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pin-pricks in the darkness, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything happening down on the pavement.

Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back into his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment her spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather sever-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the same shape markings that the cat had around its eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you sat on a brick wall all day," She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feats and parties on the way here."

She sniffed angrily, her eyes not meeting his.

"That's not my point. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no-Muggles aren't stupid. They've noticed almost _everything_." She quipped impatiently.

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," Professor McGonagall said irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. Professor...do you think he's...You-know-who...is _really _gone?"

"It certainly seems Voldemort is gone," Dumbledore muttered. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A _what?_"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle candy that I'm rather fond of."

"No thank you." She spoke coldly. But then, her tone softened. "Does this mean the rumors are true? That James and Lily Potter are-are-are...they're _dead?" _

Dumbledore bowed his head. She gasped.

"Lily and James...I can't believe it...I didn't want to...Oh, Albus...And they said that he tried to kill the twins, Kyra and Harry Potter. Tried to kill they're son and daughter...but he couldn't. He could kill the children. No one knows why or how, but they somehow broke You-know-who's-"

"Professor, he's gone. I know it's scary, but Voldemort," She winced when he said it, "Is dead. Please, could you? It's his proper name."

"Fine. They some how broke..._Voldemort's_" She winced, "power. Out of all the people he's killed...he couldn't kill two little children? It's just astounding...of all the things to stop him...how in the heavens did Harry and Kyra survive?"

"We can only guess." Dumbledore cleaned his glasses briefly on his cloak, "We may never know...oh, Hagrid's late."

"And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here?" Professor McGonagall asked, dabbing her eyes with a laced handkerchief.

"I've come to bring Harry and Kyra to the only family they have left." Dumbledor sighed.

"To live with the _Dursleys? _Albus, they're _wicked _people! It's not a proper place to raise Harry and Kyra..."

"It's the best place for them." He told her firmly. "They're aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they're old enough. I have already written a letter- I wonder where Hagrid is..."

"Hagrid? Why Hagrid?"

"He's bringing them."

"And you trust Hagrid with _that _task? The task of brining the two most precious children in the world?"

"I'd trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore sounded hurt as his eyes fell into McGonagall's.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," She assured him, "But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to-what's that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of headlight; it swelled to a roar as a giant motorcycle dropped out of the sky in some sort of parking in front of them. A huge man clambered off the motorcycle. He was twice as tall as normal man and at least five times as wide. Long tangles of bushy black hair and a beard almost hid his face completely. He had a bundle of blankets in each arm as he stepped towards them.

"Hagrid." Dumbledore whispered, "Where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me...I've got 'em, Sir."

"No problems?"

"None, Sir."

Dumbledore and McGonagall bent forward over the bundles of blankets to see two children. Inside the right was a baby boy, fast asleep it seemed. Under a tuff of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a peculiar shaped cut, like a lightning bolt. In the other blanket was a baby girl, also asleep but her soft featured face seemed to be scrunched as if she was in a nightmare. Beautiful red hair curled at her chin, and under her parted bangs was a cut shaped like a star. Dumbledore gently placed a finger on each scar, and outlined it with the tip of his finger. The tiny girl's face instantly relaxed and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Is that where-" McGonagall whispered

"Yes." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Can't you heal-"

"No. Well, hand them over Hagrid-let's get this over with." He took the children in his arms.

"Could I-Could I say goodbye to 'em?" Hagrid muttered, giving each child a whiskery kiss. He then pulled out a handkerchief and sobbed into it.

"Hagrid, relax," Dumbledore whispered gently, "You will see them again."

"I-I-I know b-but..." He let out a loud sob, "I can't stand it...to see poor little Harry and Kyra Potter...they're parents dead...off to live with...M-M-Muggles!"

Dumbledore stepped on the porch, setting each child down gingerly, tucking a letter into Harry's blankets.

"Good luck..." He whispered, "Good luck, Harry and Kyra Potter."


	2. The Humorous and Bizzare Vanishing Glass

DISCLAIMER: I own _**NOTHING**_ but Kyra Potter, but I do not own her as a witch, because if I did, I would be accused of mimicking the **_fabulous _**J.K. Rowling.

_**Secrets and Discovery **_

_**Chapter Two **_

_Nearly Ten Years Later..._

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

"Get up, you lazy children! NOW!" AuntPetunia shrilled, her fist rapping on the cupboard door. I yawned, listening to several metal locks click open.

"Get up!"

Her footsteps stormed away to the kitchen. Frying pans banged around for a minute as I sat there, trying to recall my dream. It did include a flying motorcycle, and it had been quite pleasant. Aunt Petunia's voice was always a rude awakening.

"Are you up yet?" Aunt Petunia was back, her voice a raspy shriek.

"Nearly." I answered.

"Well, GET UP! I want _everything _to be perfect for Dudley's birthday."

I moaned. Dudley's birthday? How could I of forgotten?

"What did you say?"

"Nothing...nothing Aunt Petunia."

"Well then, GET UP! Is your sister awake yet?"

"Yes." I lied. "We're coming."

Aunt Petunia retreated to the kitchen again, leaving us alone. _Us. _Kyra and I. I watched her peaceful sleeping state. She was beautiful, my sister. Long, dark red hair, shining green eyes like mine, a flawless face, except for one blemish. We both had this one blemish. A scar, on the left side of our forehead. Hers was a star, mine a lightning bolt. Aunt Petunia said we got them in the car crash our parents died in.

We both lived in the cupboard under the stairs. It was small, and could barley fit one of us, but we managed and didn't mind the tight squeeze. Sure, it got uncomfortable, but we had adjusted to the life of doing something we were frowned upon, we would be shoved into and locked in the cupboard. We didn't have very much-for Dudley had _everything _imaginable-I had some war figures and a bouncy ball and jacks, while Kyra had some books and a small art set with a few sketch pads. That was it to keep us entertained. For clothes, we had Dudley's hand-me-downs, which covered our small and skinny bodies, but made us appear even smalled because the clothes were four times to big. We learned to live without much, in silence and to be unnoticed.

I watched as Kyra's face suddenly became painfully distorted. She let out a whimper, her body starting to quiver. I grabbed her hand, shaking her.

"Kyra! K-Kyra...wake up...wake up!"

"Harry-!" She gasped, bolting up. She gasped for breath, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"You okay? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What?" She yawned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, you were whimpering and sweating while you slept."

"I was?" She cocked her head, interested now as her sleepiness faded.

"Yeah." I answered

"Oh."

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"Must of."

"Was it scary?"

"Did I look scared?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I was terrified. Sorry, did I scare you?"

"I was petrified."

She laughed, her laugh pretty and sweet like chimes. She spoke, her voice like bells, "Really?"

"Of course."

"Was it my eyes? Did my eyes look terrified?"

"Totally and completely."

She laughed again. I loved to hear her laugh. Laughing took our minds off everything. I had to join in.

"HARRY AND KYRA POTTER!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" We asked in harmony.

"GET UP!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Thunder roared suddenly as the celling of the cupboard shook, showering dust and saw dust in our hair.

"Morning Doodles!" Aunt Petunia chimed, pecking Dudley allover his forehead. Kyra and I made disgusted faces at each other.

Kyra gently put a finger to my scotch-taped-up glasses, tilting them so they weren't lopsided. She then pulled away with a sigh, opening the cupboard door, walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. I followed her, wondering what great surprises Dudley's birthday held.

"Comb your hair!" Uncle Vernon barked as a morning greeting. Uncle Vernon was _always _complaining about me having to get a hair cut. It made no difference with all the hair cuts I had gotten; my hair simple grew all over the place, like an everlasting breeze was ruffling my hair.

I started frying the eggs and bacon as Kyra swept the floor.

"Lookie at my wittle angle...oh he's _sooooo_ handsome!" Aunt Petunia cooed, fluffing Dudley's hair.

"He looks more like a pig wearing a wig." Kyra muttered, passing me as she swept. I snorted, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Thirty-six?" Dudley suddenly spluttered, his eyes hungrily searching his presents, "Thirty-six-thirty-six? That's _TWO _less than _last year!" _

Kyra closed her eyes, dropping the broom to plug her ears. We both sensed a Dudley tantrum. I served Uncle Vernon, trying to wolf down my bacon in case Dudley turned over the table again.

"We-we'll buy you two more while we're out today. How's _that _popkin?"

Dudley gave a weak nod. The telephone suddenly rung, and Aunt Petunia went to answer it. We watched as Dudley unwrap a racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and just as he finished unwrapping a gold watch from it's small box, Aunt Petunia scurried back into the living room, looking angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," She said, "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She then jerked her head in our direction after Kyra had sat down, starting to eat her eggs.

Dudley's jaw dropped in horror. My heart skipped a beat. Every year they took Dudley out on an extravagant place-to the movies, a fancy restaurant, thrill theme parks, Dudley would name a place and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would drop everything to give him what he wanted. Every year, Kyra and I were left behind with Mrs. Figg and her cats. We hated it there. It smelled like cabbage and all she ever did was show us pictures of all her cats she's ever owned. I knew I should of felt pity, but pity was hard to feel when excitement was buzzing in your stomach and you had another whole year before having to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"What should we do?" Uncle Vernon gasped as Dudley burst into big, pretend sobs. "We could phone Marge?"

"Don't be a fool, Vernon, she hates the kids." Again, she jabbed her head in our direction. We were used to it, for we were usually addressed like that.

"What about...uh...Yvonne? Yeah, Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca." Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Y-You could leave us here?" I piped up hopefully, already knowing the answer, the same answer I always got to that question.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" Aunt Petunia snarled.

"W-We won't blow up the house!" Kyra objected.

"We could just take him to the zoo..." Uncle Vernon suggested slowly. Dudley shot him a nasty look and bawled harder.

"N-N-N-Nooooooo! T-T-They r-ruin e-e-e-evvveeerrryyyttthhhiiinnngg!" He cried.

"It's no use, Petunia, the kids have to come." Uncle Vernon sighed.

"I know. C'mon, Duddles, we'll pick you up two extra presents besides the other two I promised you." Aunt Petunia patted Dudley on the back. Dudley stopped bawling at the promising of more gifts and waddled out the door to get in the car. Aunt Petunia followed him.

"You two-" Uncle Vernon grabbed Kyra and I by the front of our collars. Kyra and I exchanged a fast glance at each other.

"I'm warning you two," Uncle Vernon's purple face was right close to ours, his musty breath patting our faces, "If there's any funny business-any at all- you two will be locked up in the cupboard till Christmas. I swear it!"

"W-We're not going to do anything," Kyra tried, "honest..."

Boy were we wrong.

_**Kyra's P.O.V. **_

I was smooshed between Harry and Dudley during the car ride. While Uncle Vernon drove, he complained. He complained about a lot of things, now a days, and they were usually the people at work, Harry and I, the council, Harry and I, the bank, and Harry and I because those were his least favorite subjects. Today, it was motorcycles.

"...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he complained as a motorcycle passed us.

"I had a dream last night about one, except it was flying..." Harry piped up eagerly.

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed the car. He turned around in his seat and bellowed, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

"Well, I know they don't...it was just a dream..." Harry muttered, looking down at the floor.

The zoo was busy, filled with family's exited to see the many breeds of animals. Uncle Vernon stopped to buy Dudley a huge ice cream sunday as soon as we entered, and thanks to the smiling lady who asked me what I wanted, Harry and I got small chocolate ice cream cone. Harry and I thanked her as the Dursleys started walking away and she gave us each another free scoop.

Harry and I lagged behind the Dursleys so Dudley wouldn't take up his favorite hobby of hitting us after he got bored. It was the best morning Harry and I had in a long time. We even got to finish Dudley's knickerbocker glory (which Dudley didn't even touch) because he complained that there wasn't enough ice cream so he got a second one.

We should have known that it was all to good to last.

After lunch, we went to the reptile house. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place- a thick, man-crushing boa constrictor. But, the snake was asleep. Dudley stood there, his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move!" Dudley whined to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon complied, rapping on the glass and shouting, "MOVE!", but the snake did nothing. Dudley rolled his eyes, waddling of towards a Crocodile, which Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia quickly scurried behind him. Harry and I stayed, intently watching the snake. I wouldn't be surprised if the snake died of boredom, having people knocking on the glass all day long.

Suddenly, the boa constrictor opened it's eyes, getting up and raising it's head so it was level with Harry and mine.

"Hello." I whispered.

_The snake winked! _

Harry and I glanced at each other, then looked all around to see if anybody was watching. No one was.

The snake jerked it's head at Dudley and Uncle Vernon.

_"I get that all the time." _The snake said, his fanged mouth flexing slightly.

"I know what you mean." Harry muttered through the glass.

"_Exactly _what you mean." I added.

Harry paused, glancing at me. He turned back to the snake and asked, "Where do you come from anyways?"

The snake nodded towards a sign.

"Boa Constrictor, Brazil." I read aloud. "Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor pointed his tail at the sign again as Harry and I read on: This specimen was breed in the zoo.

"Oh, I see-you've never been to Brazil?"

Just as the snake shook his head Dudley's deafening shout roared, "DAD! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE _WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley then came waddling up as fast as he could, shoving Harry into me and knocking us over. Pain tingled up and down my spine as I sat up on the concrete floor, glaring at Dudley. Dudley leaned against the glass, his piggy face smooshed. The glass suddenly vanished, and I felt a smug smirk gracing my lips as my anger simmered ans was replaced with amusment. What had caused the glass's vanishing act? My confusion faded as I glanced back at Dudley, wailing in the water, the snake crawling over him. "Thanksss, amigossss...Brazil, here I come!"

"Y-You're welcome." I replied, breathless with shock.

The snake slid out of the reptile house, snapping playfully at peoples' ankles. When the coast was clear, Dudley then stood up, getting ready to climb out of the habitat, and rested his hand on the glass. The glass that had disappeared was now back! Dudley's face grew squished and panicked realized he was trapped, and started pounding of the glass, screaming his head off. Aunt Petunia quickly did the same, and Uncle Vernon joined in. Harry and I looked at each other and laughed, but quickly regretted it when Uncle Vernon caught us. We both gulped, wondering what punishment was ahead of us.


	3. A Million Letters

DISCLAIMER: I own _**NOTHING**_ but Kyra Potter, but I do not own her as a witch, because if I did, I would be accused of mimicking the **_fabulous _**J.K. Rowling.

_**Secrets and Discovery **_

_**Chapter Three **_

_**Harry's P.O.V. **_

"I swear it, we didn't do anything!" I objected as I was shoved into the cupboard. "Honestly!"

Uncle Vernon grunted, dragging the flailing Kyra in, as she let out continuous cries of objection.

"No!" I yelled at the sight of my struggling sister. "Leave her out of this! She didn't do anything! Blame it on me!"

"Get in there!" Uncle Vernon grunted, shoving Kyra through the cupboard door as she tumbled onto me. I pushed her off, trying to shove her back out into the free world, away from the weeks we would spend as prisoners. But the door had already slammed shut in our faces.

"We didn't do anything! It was like magic!" Kyra tried, banging on the door. The small vent on the cupboard door flew open as Uncle Vernon boomed, "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!", and the vent flipped shut, Uncle Vernon locking the door.

Kyra broke down in tears, banging on the cupboard door. She hated being confined, even more than I did. I think Kyra was claustrophobic. Maybe she was- I probably would never know for sure. I think it was just when she chose to be there if it was a small space, she would be okay. But against her will...that was another story. Kyra was so endowed with epic amounts of perseverance, she once banged on the door so much that when she was done the skin of her knuckles were cracked open and the door was covered in bloody pound marks. I pulled her back to me, into my arms. Kyra struggled against my hold, but I managed to pin her arms to her sides. I couldn't stand more blood on the door, more bandaged hands. The door still had her dried blood on it.

"No, lemmie-lemmie-" Her voice was exasperated, as if she was starting to hyperventilate. I could feel tears in my eyes. Kyra's beautiful face was distorted by fear as tears streamed down her cheeks. Those green eyes were closed, her world now on the backs of her eyelids.

"Shhhh...Kyra...it's me...look at me, Kyra."

Kyra stopped struggling for a moment, opening her eyes. Her lip quivered as she let out a whimper, falling onto me as she cried on my shoulder. I rubbed her back, closing my own green eyes, resting my own head on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Ky Ky." I whispered in her ear.

"I know..." She breathed with hiccup. "I-I have you."

* * *

_**Kyra's P.O.V. **_

It was the longest punishment we ever had. We kept ourselves busy, Harry pretending that he could command his toy solider army to break down the cupboard door, and I drew pictures in my sketch book. I remained silent most of the time, my anger slowly simmering, but only rising up again at the sound of one of the three hated voices outside our cupboard. Harry shot me longing looks sometimes, and I knew he was wishing that I would laugh with him again and talk more often. But, I had vowed to myself that I wouldn't talk more that three words at a time and not let out even a drop of laughter. And just for our pleasure, Dudley would stomp down the stairs, only causing sawdust to rain down from the cupboard ceiling.

But, the day finally came when I heard her most longed for click of the lock, and I cheered, rushing out of the cupboard and outside to go enjoy the fresh air of the morning, sketch book and pencil in hand. What a glorious day that was! Free at last, we are free at last, for that's what Martin Luther King Jr. would say. I saw Harry sigh, but I knew he couldn't help but follow me out into the sun. I wished I could soak the freedom up like a sponge and lock it inside of me like a safe, but I knew that it would be rung out as soon as school started up again.

A week after our release, there was a horrible smell coming from the kitchen. It reeked badly- like burning fabric and rotten eggs. I felt my stomach churn as the smell poisoned my appetite. Harry made a face, plugging his nose at the putrid smell.

"Um...what's this?" He asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened and she gave it a hard, annoyed stir.

"Your school uniform." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm so sorry." I mouthed, hoping my senses were deceiving me that it was not laughter that was building up in my rib cage, but a moan of pity.

"I didn't think it had to be so wet." Harry muttered. I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter, not the nonexistent moan. Aunt Petunia shot me a glare, then snapped, "Don't be stupid. I'm dying some of Dudley's old things for you. It will look just like every one else's."

"I doubt that." He uttered. I uncovered my mouth and asked, "And what will I be wearing?"

Aunt Petunia jerked her head over at another pile.

"That's your's. Bought it from Salvation Army. I'm not sure on the fit, but it doesn't matter. You'll look...fine enough."

It was best not to argue- a lesson that Harry and I had learned pretty fast around here. Harry and I sat down at the table and he whispered desperately, "Great. We finally get excepted into Stonewall High, and we'll walk in, looking like we're wearing old bits of elephant skin!"

"At least we won't have Dudley and his buffoons to deal with." I shrugged softly. "Have you seen his uniform? What a laugh. The Smelting's stick isn't so bad though-if I had one he'd be brain dead by now."

Harry and I tried our best to suppress our grins as Uncle Vernon and Dudley came in, noses wrinkled in disgust. Uncle Vernon opened the paper and Dudley banged his Smelting stick on the table.

"What would you be grinning about?" Uncle Vernon growled. He pointed a sausage sized finger at my an said, "Start sweeping."

I didn't reply, but began my slave work. I picked up the broom and began to sweep in slow, gentle strokes. Sweep sweep sweep...

The click of the mail slot and the sound of letters flopping onto the mat.

_Sweep sweep sweep. _

"Get the mail, Dudley."

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

_Sweep sweep sweep. _

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your stick, Dudley."

"Fine."

_Sweep sweep sweep. _

Drifting off...pulled back...each stroke like a foam crested wave softly lapping on the sand on the beach- but, how would I know? I had never been to the beach.

Movies, limited TV, books, magazines, school...where I had learned it all. Dreamed about places I had never been and never would be. Magical lands, fairy tales come true, happily ever after...

_Sweep sweep sweep._

No more cupboards or sawdust...no more chores or cooking for the Dursley's. No more bullying, no more Dudley...no more _sweeping. _

_Sweep sweep sweep. _

Geeseh, I hated sweeping. But, it was the only thing that would let me escape besides sleeping or drawing- but those could never last forever. I was running out of pages and my dreams...

_Sweep sweep sweep. _

It felt like I never slept. I could never remember my dreams, and if I did it was a green light and laughing...screaming...

_Sweep sweep sweep. _

But, if I told Harry, would he think I was crazy? Harry- where was Harry?

_Sweep sweep sweep. _

"Kyra!"

"Wha-"

I was brought back to reality at the sound of Aunt Petunia's bark. She glared and said, "You've been spreading dust allover the floor!"

"S-S-S-" I started. Aunt Petunia only glared. I dropped my gaze, going back to my sweeping.

_'W-What...what is this?' _

I caught Harry's confused thoughts, my eyebrow raising slightly as I replied.

_'What is it, Harry?' _

_ 'We never get mail...there's not stamp...' _

I could feel Harry's astonishment and wonder as if it was pulsating from him. I cleared my mind, closing my eyes.

From Harry's view, I was staring down at a thick, heavy envelope made of yellowish parchment. He held two in his shaking hands, and the addresses were both written in emerald-green ink.

_**Mr. H. Potter **_

**The Cupboard under the Stairs **

**4 Privet Drive **

**Little Whinging **

**Surrey**

_**Miss K. Potter **_

**The Cupboard under the Stairs **

**4 Privet Drive **

**Little Whinging **

**Surrey**

Harry's quivering hands turned the envelope over, and I caught a glimpse of a purple wax seal which was bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_.

"Hurry up, boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted, pulling me back to reality. I looked down at my feet with slightly quaking hands, most likely because of Harry. "What are you doing, checking the letter for bombs?" Uncle Vernon chuckled at his own joke, shoveling more toast and eggs into his mouth.

_'Harry...' _

But he was already walking back to the kitchen, staring at his letter. He tossed the rest on the table, and I set down the broom, heading over to Harry who was already opening his letter.

_'Who would write to us?' _I thought.

_'Dunno.' _He replied. _'Whoever it is...we might as well open it.' _

_ 'Not in here. They'll take it away from us. Let's go to the cupboard-' _

"Dad! Harry's got something! Harry's got a letter?" Dudley exclaimed, stuffing even more bacon into his mouth like the glutton he was.

_'Told you! Hide it or something, Harry.' _

_ 'You hide it. I don't think they know you have it. Go to the cupboard-' _

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as his letter was ripped from his hand. I slid my letter up under my shirt so it was pressed against my back.

"That's _mine_!" Harry objected, reaching to retrieve his stolen letter as I started backing out of the kitchen. I was turning down the hall as I heard a gurgled, strangled noise.

"P-P-P-Petunia!"

"Vernon! Oh my goodness-_Vernon_!"

I had just opened my letter when this cry emerged from the kitchen.

"Daddy! Mummy! Kyra's got one too! She's got one! I want to read it! Let me read it!"

"_I_ want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's _mine."_

"Get out, both of you," Uncle Vernon croaked as I finally ripped open the envelope. "Kyra-she's got a letter? A letter-?"

_'Kyra, hide it!' _

I nodded, bolting into the cupboard and opening the papers. At the top it read

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_

The pounding of footsteps. The cupboard door slammed open, and Uncle Vernon's fat, pudgy hands stuck in, his beady eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Give it here! Give it!"

"It's mine!" I shouted, keeping a good grip of it. "It's my letter and I can-no! Give it back! Give it-"

"Cupboard_._ You two will wait there till we know what to do with you." Uncle Vernon ordered, his eyes blazing.

"But it's my letter-" I tried.

"And my letter too-" Harry protested.

"_NOW._"

Harry and I silently squeezed into our dungeon. Fear prickled and zapped up and down my spine, as the tiny room grew smaller and smaller. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Hogwarts School of something." I uttered to my brother. "Hogwarts School of..._something." _

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

"C'mon, we're moving you up. Hurry up, now."

Below us, bawling and thrashing at the bottom of the staircase sat Dudley, his hands pounding on Aunt Petunia's shins, blubbering, "I don't _want_ them in there...I _need _that room...make them get out...make Daddy stop..._make him stop!"_

We were moving up to Dudley's spare bedroom. There were four bedrooms in this house- one for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, on for guests, one for Dudley, and one for Dudley's stuff. This stuff had been removed so the bedroom was empty-two beds (one for Kyra, one for myself)

a book self, a dresser, a desk, a chair, an alarm clock, and a closet.

Uncle Vernon slammed the door behind us as Kyra filed in behind me, holding her belongs. Together, our stuff combined was only an armful which any one of us could easily handle. Kyra settled onto one of the beds. Both were the same-a white pillow, white sheet, and a thick blue blanket. They sat about five feet apart, their heads against the wall. I plopped down onto the bed on the left.

"Yesterday...I would have gave anything to be up here. Even my art set." Kyra whispered. "Today...I think I'd rather be back in the cupboard with that letter then up here without it."

"I know what you mean." I nodded.

"Harry...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Kyra was silent for a moment, her eyes down, examining her blankets.

"Do...do you think they'll write again? What do you think Hogwarts is a school for? And why don't they want us to go?"

I stared out into the darkness of the night for a moment. The alarm clock read 8:45.

"I hope they do." I muttered. "I don't know what Hogwarts could even be a school for the name sounds so strange. And...if I had any idea why they didn't want us to go...I would tell you. You know that.

Kyra yawned. "Harry? One last question."

"Yeah?"

"...Can...can I sleep with you tonight?"

I patted the space next to me with a small smile and she settled in.

"'Night, Harry."

"'Night Kyra."

* * *

"There's another one! 'Mr. H Potter, The Smallest Bedroom-and there's one for Kyra!"

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and waddled down the hallway, snatching the letter from Dudley after smashing him against the wall.

That's how our next morning started. Kyra and I watched Uncle Vernon rip it to pieces. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work the next day when more letters poured through the mail slot. He stayed, nailing the slot shut.

On Friday, no less then twenty-four letters came, half and half for Kyra and I. They had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the windows. Uncle Vernon stayed home again, humming "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he nailed the nooks and crannies shut so nothing could come in or out, and jumped at the tiniest noises. He screamed at Kyra for "sneaking up on him". So my sister had silent feet. So what?

We _almost _snatched a letter that day.

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Forty-eight letters found their way into the house addressed to Kyra and I, which were rolled up in two dozen eggs and found their way into our bedroom window. As Uncle Vernon complained to post office, Aunt Petunia shredded out letters in a food processor.

"Who want to talk to you this badly?" Dudley couldn't help but comment. Kyra could only shrug.

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tied and rather ill, but jovial.

"Sunday! Finally! My _favorite_ day! Why is it my favorite day, boy?"

"Because there is no post today?" I responded dully. Uncle Vernon only beamed.

"No post on Sundays! No bloody post today! No bloody-"

Something suddenly whizzed from the kitchen chimney, catching in Uncle Vernon's mouth. Hundreds of letters came pouring and pelting through the air. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia screamed, and Kyra and I each snatched a letter with our name on it, rushing up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, grabbing Kyra's ankles. She tumbled down the stairs, managing to kick him off and wrestle him for her letter.

"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon grabbed me by the waist, ripping our letters from our hands, and booming, "That does it! That _does_ it! We're going away! Far away! Everyone pack some clothes! Go! Go!"

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he!" Dudley cried, clutching his mother as we were ushered up the stairs. I didn't catch Aunt Petunia's reply.

When Kyra and I had gathered up our few articles of clothing, we were rushed back down the stairs and out to the car. Dudley was smooshed against a window, Kyra in the middle, and me with another window seat. In ten minutes were were speeding down the highway, Aunt Petunia looking as pale as a ghost and Dudley silently crying. Kyra's lip quivered slightly, and she laid her head on my shoulder.

We drove and drove and drove. Kyra was soon asleep, snuggled up by my side, and I too had to close my eyes, a wave of sadness flooding my body. With hundreds of letters, we couldn't even manage to snatch _one_.


	4. Meeting The Keeper of the Keys

DISCLAIMER: I own _**NOTHING**_ but Kyra Potter, but I do not own her as a witch, because if I did, I would be accused of mimicking the **_fabulous _**J.K. Rowling.

_**Secrets and Discovery **_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Kyra's P.O.V. **_

"Found the perfect place! C'mon! Everyone out!"

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. Under his arm was a long, thin package that no one even dared to ask what the paper contained inside.

We had spent all day, driving around in the Dursley's car. Last night, we had stayed in the Railview Hotel located in a town called Cokeworth, and Harry and I both had a whole bag of letters delivered to our room, which were taken by our wonderful Uncle. Now, we were loading out of the car, down the coat line to a boat.

"It's Monday." Dudley sniveled. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. Can't we stay somewhere with a television?"

_'Leave it to Dudley to know what day it is.' _I caught a glance of Harry roll his eyes. I bit my lip, suppressing a giggle.

_'But, Harry, tomorrow's Tuesday. Our birthday.' _I responded.

_'And our birthday is never exactly fun, is it? Last year, remember what we got? A pair of old socks and a-' _

_ 'Coat hanger.' _I finished with a slight sigh. _'Maybe...this year will be different?' _

_ 'If different was a new word for forgotten or horrible, then yes. You are correct.' _

"And there's our house!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed gleefully, pointing to a hut out at the sea.

_'And to think, Harry.' _I thought bitterly, _'We had just gotten our own room.' _

We boarded a boat and and headed out towards the shack-on-the-sea. Foam capped waves lashed at the sides of the boat, spraying us with brine. I buried my face in Harry's shoulder, salt stinging my eyes. Harry rested his fingers on the back of my hand, my fear channeling into him. I saw the flicker of fear in his eyes, and then a strange calmness gathering around his pupils.

I shuddered as the boat scraped against the sea rock, wondering if the sharp edges had ripped through the port side. Icy rain creeped down the back of my neck as the wind whipped and billowed my hair. Uncle Vernon steered us up the rock face, Harry and I huddled together behind the group, me clinging to him so I didn't fall into the sea.

The storm was certainly putting on a show, giving vigorous, booming roars and lightning illuminated the sky, cracking paths through the dark clouds. Strongest smell of brine yet and the odor of moist, musted, rotting wood intruded into my nostrils. I gave an unwilling snort, but the aroma didn't not make any move to leave my scent glands.

Uncle Vernon tried to make a fire, muttering in his jolly-insane tone, "We could do with a few of those letters now!"

Uncle Vernon eventually gave up, and him and Aunt Petunia went to bed in the next room, Dudley on the moth-eaten couch. Aunt Petunia managed to find some moldy blankets, and as they fell asleep, Kyra and Harry sat huddled in the thinnest, most ragged blanket, trying to keep warm.

As rain pelted the dust encrusted windows, I took a glance at Dudley's watch. Five minutes to go till Tuesday.

"You hear that?"

I strained my ears at Harry's question, catching a faint creak outside.

"Let's just hope the roof doesn't fall in." I whispered. I glanced back at the clock. "Four minutes, Harry."

"Maybe Privet Drive will be so full of letters, that we'll be able to snatch one when we get back." Harry mumbled. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea slapping against the rock? And (two minutes to go) what was that strange crunching noise? Rock tumbling into the sea?

"One minute till we're eleven." I breathed. Harry drew a cake in the dust on the floor with eleven candles. Out name was in the center.

Thirty seconds...twenty...ten...nine-

"We should wake Dudley. Just to bother him." Harry whispered with a smirk.

Three...two...one...

"Make a wish." I whispered as the clock struck twelve. We blew out the cake till nothing remained by the filthy floor.

**BOOM. **

We yelped as the whole shack shivered. We stared straight at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

**BOOM. **

Whoever it was knocked again. Dudley jerked awake, the great lump muttering something about a cannon.

I jumped as the door crashed in behind us and Uncle Vernon skidded into the room, a rifle in his hands. So that's what the package had been...?

"Who's there?" He called. "I warn you-I'm armed!"

Kyra shuttered as there was a pause. And then-

**SMASH! **

The door was hit with such a force that it swung clean off its hinges, clanging to the floor.

A giant man stood in the doorway, his face almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of of hair, and a wild, tangled beard. You could make out his eye, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. I felt fear exhilarate through my body, and adrenalin rush through Kyra's. We watched as the giant bent down, picking up the door, and fit it easily back into it's frame.

"Sorry 'bout that." The giant chuckled. "Too big for me own good."

He strode over to the couch with only two steps. He looked down at Dudley and said, "Budge up, yeh great lump."

Dudley squeaked, waddling as fast as he could to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's Harry! And Kyra too!" Exclaimed the giant. "Las' time I saw you two, yeh were only babies."

We looked up into the giant's wild face, to find that his beetle eyes were warm and crinkled with a smile.

"You look exactly like yer parents! Harry, yeh look like your dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes. And Kyra...just like yer mom. Eyes and everything."

Uncle Vernon made a funny, rasping noise.

"I d-d-demand that you leave at once, sir!" He stuttered. He swallowed, then shouted, "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune."

And with that, the giant jerked the rifle from Uncle Vernon's hands and twisted it into a knot as easily as if it was made of silly puddy, and tossed it into the corner of the room. Uncle Vernon squeaked like a mouse.

"Anyways, a very happy birthday to yeh two. Got summat fer yeh here-I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squished box, handing it you Kyra. She opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake that read in green icing _Happe Birthday Harry and Kyra. _

"T-T-Thanks." Kyra managed with a smile. The giant smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The giant chuckled.

"True. I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts. You can call me Hagrid."

_'Hogwarts? Wait! The letter Harry!' _

Hagrid held out an enormous hand, and shook our whole arm. Kyra's eyes lit up with excitement at the sight of him.

"Well..." He sat down on the couch. "Like I said, you can call me Hagrid-everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts-yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er-no." I said.

A look of pure shock came upon Hagrid's face.

"Sorry." Kyra finished with an apologetic note.

_"Sorry?" _Hagrid exclaimed. Stared at the Dursley's as they shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know about Hogwarts, fer crying out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" I asked.

"Well...they wouldn't let us have our letters." Kyra muttered. "Whenever we tried to read ours, they would take it away and shred it or something. I got a glance at one, but all I managed to read was _'Hogwarts School of'._"

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid bellowed, his voice fading to a growl, "You mean to tell me...that the twins...don't know ANYTHING?"

_'That's going a bit far.' _I thought through our link. _'I mean...we know somethings. And I know your marks are great but my marks aren't that bad...' _

"We know _some _things." Kyra told him as I thought this. She nodded. "We can, you know, do math and stuff. Like read and write and do equations and-"

"About _our _world. _Your_ world, I mean. _Yer parents' world."_

"What world?" I responded.

A look of pure hatred and anger crept across Hagrid's face.

_"DURSLEY!" _He boomed again. Uncle Vernon went pale, and muttered something like 'mimblewimble'.

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad." He told us. "I mean, they're _famous_. Your _famous._"

"What? Our mom and dad were famous?" Kyra gasped. "And...what do you mean _were _famous?"

"Yeh don't know...yeh don't know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his snarled beard, fixing us with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh two don't know what you are?"

"Stop!" Uncle Vernon commanded, suddenly finding his voice. "Stop right there, sir! I _forbid_ you to tell them _anything!" _

"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left for them? An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept what from us?" I questioned.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!"

"Ah, go boil yer heads." Hagrid snapped towards the gawking Dursleys. "Harry-yer a wizard. Kyra-yer a witch."

We were silent. I could feel Kyra's confusion intermixing with mine.

"I'm a _what_?" Kyra and I asked in harmony, flabbergasted.

"A witch and wizard, o' course," said Hagrid. "an' thumpin' good 'uns, I'd say, once yeh two been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letters."

"Really?" Kyra whispered, reaching and taking her letter from Hagrid with a quivering hand. I took mine at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. Kyra's read Miss K. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.

I opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

_of _**WITCHCRAFT** _and _**WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later that July 31st. _

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress _

"Witchcraft and wizardry..." Kyra trailed off, her eyes wide and a smile on her lips.

Firecrackers were exploding in my mind, each burst a question that I couldn't wait to ask. I stared dazed at the letter, my mind boggled and my vision spinning.

"They're not going."

Oh yes. The Dursleys were still here. Hagrid only grunted.

"I'd like to see a great Muggle like you try to stop them."

"A what?" Kyra asked, cocking her head with interest.

"A Muggle. It's what we call nonmagic folk. Like them. An' it's bad luck you two grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I've ever laid eyes on." Hagrid explained.

"We swore when we took him in, we'd put a stop to that rubbish. Swore we'd stamp it out of him!" Uncle Vernon growled.

"You _knew?" _I said. "You _knew_ I'm a-a wizard?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia, finally finding her voice. "Of course we knew! How could you not be, with my dratted sister being what she was! She got a letter to that _school_ and disappeared, coming back every summer with her pockets full of frog spawn and turning teacups into rats! I was the only one who saw her for what she really was! A _freak_! But my mother and father, it was Lily this and Lily that! They were so proud of having a witch in the family!"

Aunt Petunia took a deep breath, then ranted, "Then she met that Potter at school, and they left and got married and had you two. Of course, we knew you'd be just the same. Just as-_abnormal-_ those two. And then she went and got herself blown up! And it doesn't make it any better with you," She turned, spitting in Kyra's face, "Looking just like her! Reminding me of how much of a freak she was, and now you'll be!"

Kyra's face was as white as a sheet. I could feel a coldness sweeping over my skin, my own face growing white as Kyra's did. Kyra swallowed then whispered, "Blown up? Y-You...you told us...you told us they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH?" Hagrid roared, his kind face contorted by anger. The Dursleys squeaked, cowering back in their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? T-That's an-an _outrage!_ Harry and Kyra Potter no knowin' their own story when _every kid in our world know their names?_"

"But why? What happened?" I questioned urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face, his eyes sad. "I never expected this. Im...I'm not really the one to explain this. Have a seat."

Kyra took my wrist, and we sat down on the couch. I could feel her hands trembling.

"It begins, I suppose, with-with a person called-" Hagrid swallowed hard, his voice trembling with fear. I nodded, urging him on.

"Well, know one likes sayin' it. Not his name. No one does."

"Why not?" Kyra piped up.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Kyra, people are still scared. Blimey, you see, this is difficult...See, there was a wizard who went bad. As bad as you can go. Worse. Worse that worse. His name was...was..._Voldemort." _

"Voldemort?" Kyra and I echoed, trying his name on our tongues.

"Hush now. No one like sayin' his name." Hagrid shuttered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyways, this-this wizard, about twenty years ago now, he started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, to-some were afraid, so just wanted just a bit o' his power, 'cause her was getting' himself power, alright. Dark days, you two. Didn't know who to trust...didn't get friendly with anyone strange...terrible things happened. He was takin' over. Killin' too. Whoever stood up to 'im-dead. Horribly. Only safe place left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyways.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard is I ever knew. Head boy and Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before...probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore ter want anythin' with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he wanted them, maybe he just wanted them out of his way. All anyone know is that he turned up in the village you four were livin' in on Halloween ten years ago. You two were jus' a year old. An'-an'-an' he came to your house. An'...killed your parents. He tried to kill you two, too. But he couldn't. Ever wonder how you to got those marks on your foreheads? That's no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh- but it didn't work. That's why you two are so famous. Because he couldn't kill yeh. And somehow, you two killed 'im."

As Hagrid's story came to a close, I watched as Kyra winced, her eyes dazed and confused.

That's when the sickening feeling came. I closed my eyes as a blinding flash of green light came and something I had never head before-high, cold, cruel laugh.

Fear snaked up my spine. Kyra had opened her eyes, and they met mine. She had felt it too.

"They're. Not. Going." Uncle Vernon snarled.

"You can't stop Lily an' James's son and daughter from goin' to Hogwarts. Rubbish. They'll be with youngsters of his sort. Their names have been down since they were born! An' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albs Dumbled-"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" Uncle Vernon roared. Hagrid raised his pink umbrella, waving it threateningly.

"Never-Insult-Albus-Dumbledore-In-Front-Of-Me."

There was the sound of slobbering and Hagrid turned, finding Dudley stuffing our cake into his mouth. Hagrid swished is umbrella with a jet of purple, and Dudley squealed in pain, clutching his fat bottom. A pig tail poked out between his fingers.

Uncle Vernon roared and Aunt Petunia sobbed. Uncle Vernon pulled them into the other room, slamming the door.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stoked his beard.

"Shouln'ta lost me temper." He muttered ruefully. "But, it didn't work anyways. Meant to turn him into a pig. I guess he was one so much so, that was all the work that was left to do."

He cast a sideways look at us.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts."

Kyra's horrified look melted, and she broke out giggling. She shot Hagrid a huge grin.

"Don't worry." She laughed. "We won't tell anyone. Besides-this moment is staying with me forever."


	5. Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER: I own _**NOTHING**_ but Kyra Potter, but I do not own her as a witch, because if I did, I would be accused of mimicking the **_fabulous _**J.K. Rowling.

_**Secrets and Discovery **_

_**Chapter Five**_

_* Harry *_

"C'mon. This is it, this is the famous place; The Leaky Cauldron."

We were standing in London, far from the Dursley's. After spending the night in the hut, Hagrid had taken us here on the boat as soon as we had all woken up and eaten. Kyra and I had talked through our link the whole ride, wondering if this was a dream, talking about what the magical world would be like, and if we were really as famous as Hagrid said.

The Leaky Cauldron was a tiny, slimy, grubby looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't of pointed it out, I wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people passing by didn't seem to notice it-their eyes flicked from store to store, skipping over this one and onto the bookstore next to it. Kyra was eyeing the bookstore with a longing, hungry look in her eyes-I knew she had read through every book in the Dursley house (which wasn't many, thanks to Dudley) and then magazine (which were mostly collections of toy and game catalogs). I knew once the neighbors down the street had a yard sale and Kyra had nicked a few bills from the couch cushions, and came back with a huge stack of books, which she went through almost as quick as the magazines.

Hagrid noticed her looking and a look of curiosity mingled in with confusion spread across his face.

"She likes to read." I muttered. Hagrid nodded, patting Kyra's back, and steered us into The Leaky Cauldron.

For such a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. The odor of dust, mothballs, and grime soon snuck into my nostrils. I flared them, hoping to get the smell out with no luck. Kyra was examining the place with interest. I followed her green gaze to a few elderly women sitting in the corner, drinking tiny glasses of shots, it seemed like. A little old man in a large top hat was sitting at the bar, chatting and drinking with the bar tender. The faint rattle of conversation came to a halt as soon as we had walked in. Every eye was on on Hagrid as if they new him-they waved and smiled, uttering greetings and then went back to their drinks.

"The usual, Hagrid?" the bartender questioned, reaching for a rather large glass.

"Sorry, Tom. Hate to turn down the offer, but I'm on Hogwarts business." Hagrid then clapped me and Kyra on the back. I felt my knees buckle and heard Kyra's thoughts as she almost toppled over,

_'Yikes, he's _strong_!'_

"Good Lord they are...can they be...?" The bartender's words brought me back as I glanced around me, the whole pup becoming utterly and completely frozen.

"Bless my soul!" the bartender rasped, rushing from behind the bar towards us, his eyes full of tears. He moved to Kyra, his fingers pulling her bangs back to reveal her scar. His hands then shot over his mouth in embarrassment and shock as he gasped, shaking my hand vigorously, then Kyra's. "Harry and Kyra Potter...the _Twins Who Lived..._What an _honor!_"

I was speechless. I could feel Kyra's awe, radiating from her, just as silent as me. Everyone around us was looking at Kyra and I, stunned.

Suddenly, they were all rushing towards us. We were bombarded with hands and complements and words, cries of joy and gasps, the man in the top hat looked close to fainting-

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back!" Someone greeted, shaking my hand. The old ladies were cooing around Kyra, who was blushing almost as deep as her hair.

"Lovely girl! Lovely! Looks just like her mother-"

"Spitting image, eyes and all-"

"Of course, who are we to say about poor Lily, may she rest in peace-"

"Beautiful! Adorable! What and honor to finally meet you-"

"He looks just like James, but his eyes-"

"Like Lily's! Handsome boy!"

"Doris Crockford, Mr. And Miss Potter. Can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Miss Potter. So proud."

"Delighted Mr. Potter, just can't tell you. What and honor to meet the two of you, Miss Potter."

"Like Lily and James!"

"I just can't tell you how astounded I am, meeting you finally!"

One woman was sobbing hysterically. She shook my hand with a limp, trembling hand. Kyra patted her back with a small smile and the woman howled, "So humble! So compassionate! So kind! What an honor!"

_'Harry...?' _Kyra's dazed voice whispered. _'What is going on?' _

_'No idea.' _I responded as befuddled as she was as a tiny elderly woman grabbed me around the waist in a hug.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid boomed happily. "Harry, Kyra, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," The Professor stammered as he grasped my hand. "c-c-can't tell you h-how pl-pl-pleased I am to meet y-you!"

"And what will yeh be teachin', Professor?" Hagrid questioned.

"D-Defense Against the..." He seemed to choke. "D-Defense Against the D-D-D-D-Dark Arts. N-Not that you w-will be needing i-it, will you?" He moved to shake Kyra's hand. She winced when their skin met. She hesitated, but shook his hand. He stepped away, a dark look in his eye. "Y-Y-Y-You'll b-be getting your equipment I s-suppose? H-Have to go pick up a b-book myself. On V-V-V-V-V...Vampires." He began to walk away. "S-S-See you at Hogwarts!"

_'Kyra?' _I looked over as she rubbed her scar, still wincing slightly.

_'I have no idea what happened. When I shook his hand it's like I got a shock to my forehead!' _

Kyra went on to explain, but she was grabbed by some woman and pulled back into the fawning female crowd.

"Must get on!" Hagrid managed to yell over the chatter of the adoring pub. He grabbed both of us by the shoulder, steering my sister and I away from the mob. "Lots ter buy! C'mon you two."

I shook one more hand before Hagrid led us to a small courtyard in the back of the pub about the size of a small bedroom. Hagrid turned, grinning down at us as soon as he had shut the door.

"Told yeh, didn't I?" He smiled as he faced the wall, counting bricks. "Told yeh you two were famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' to meet yah-mind yeh, he's always tremblin'..."

"Is he always that nervous?" Kyra inquired.

"Three up...Oh! Yeah. Poor bloke. Met some Vampires in the Black Forest and...two across...there was a bit 'o nasty trouble with a hag...Right! Stand back you two."

_'Hag?' _

_'Vampire?' _Kyra responded.

My head was swimming with this new terminology. A sudden fear made my blood run cold. What if I never got a chance to learn all of this stuff? What is I went to Hogwarts and they put me in some kind of Special Ed because I could learn anything-

My thought process was discontinued as Hagrid tapped on a brick three times with the point of his umbrella. It quivered and one by one every brick on the wall was shaking. Like a chain reaction bricks were evaporating into thin air until a cobblestone path was revealed and were were facing an archway even large enough for Hagrid to walk through without ducking.

"Welcome," Hagrid beamed, "To Diagon Alley."

"Whoa." Were the only words that came out of Kyra's mouth.

Hagrid grinned at our amazement as we stepped through the archway. Shops were everywhere, signs hanging above the stores, painted in windows-Self-Stirring Cauldrons, owls, Wands, 50% off all Robes, Dragon Live 20% off, Brooms, Buy one get on Free on Telescopes-

My head was spinning in every direction as we walked, trying to soak everything in at once. Kyra's head was rotating from side to side, her eyes wide as she too attempted to take each piece of scenery in.

Windows stacked with bat's spleens and eyes, teetering piles of books, quills, parchment, globes on different planets, brooms; a new Nimbus 2000 to be exact was being displayed in the window. In other's moving photographs, flying instruments puffing smoke, a candy shop with a million different hues of colored gum-

"We'll be headed to Gringotts first." Hagrid said as he walked down the street, waving to a pair of red headed teens that we passed.

We reached a snowy white marble building that loomed over the rest of the shops with doors of a burnished bronze.

"That be a goblin." Hagrid nodded towards a creature that stood by the doors. He stood about a head shorter than Kyra and wore a uniform of scarlet and gold with unnaturally long fingers and feet. He had a narrowed, clever face, his tiny black eyes glinting with craftiness. He bowed to Kyra and I as we entered.

Next were two doors of silver. Words were engraved upon them in gold:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Their, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Hagrid mumbled.

_'Do you get it, Harry? What was written on the doors?' _Kyra's voice was suddenly in the Link.

_'What was written on the door? Well yeah. I suppose...'_

_'It's a warning.' _Her voice whispered as her eyes met mine. _'You steal from this place and something awful will happen.' _She shuttered. _'I don't trust these goblins. Didn't you see that goblin outside? He eyed you up like you were some sort of prize.' _

Another pair of goblins bowed us through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins sat on high stools behind two long counters on either side of the hall, examining jewels, weighing coins on brass scales, scribbling on pieces of parchment with plumed quills. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid put a hand on our backs, leading us towards a final counter that faced horizontally towards the silver doors at the end of the hall.

"Morning." Hagrid greeted a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. and Miss Potter's safe."

"You have a key?" The goblin asked, revealing a row of small, pointed teeth.

"Got it here somewhere..." Hagrid dug around in his pockets in search for the key. I glanced around at the walls in wonder. Kyra was observing a goblin counting rubies with curious eyes.

"Got it." Hagrid said at last, holding up a tiny golden key. "An' I also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. About the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin examined the key, Kyra and I, and then the crisp envelope Hagrid had handed him. He cut it open with one of his long fingernails and read the piece of parchment.

"Very well. Everything seems to be in order." The goblin finally nodded, tucking the letter away as if to be filed. "Follow me."

_'Kyra. We're leaving.' _I looked in her direction, and her head snapped back towards me. She smiled, and shuffled back so we stood hip to hip as we walked.

_'I was just thinking about how exciting this all is.' _Kyra thought with a small smile as we walked. _'I just keep wishing that I won't wake up in a few seconds.' _

_'You've seem to have read my mind.' _I nudged her slightly.

_'It's not that hard. Maybe that's why we can hear each other's thoughts, Harry. Because of the magic.' _Kyra concluded.

_'Possibly. Do you think other wizards can do it to?' _

Whether she knew the answer or not she didn't answer because both of us broke off from talking as we were lead through on of the doors and into a dim passageway. The ominous glow of torches lit the stone walls of the corridor. I looked down biting back a gasp as the path sloped steeply downwards on a course of railroad tracks. And right in the middle before the decline was a cart with another goblin in it.

"This is Griphook and he will be your guide." The goblin said before leaving us with Griphook and the cart.

How we managed to all squeeze into the small cart I will never know. Kyra was pressed against my side and she was squashed into Hagrid's belly. Griphook whistled, and the cart sped off.

Weaving in and out of rocks, down hills and up them, around stalactites and forking onto different paths we hurtled down the track. The cart rattled dangerously as my eyes streamed against the piercing wind that was slapping my face. There was a burst of fire at one point, and I tried to spin around and see if it was a dragon, but we were speeding down too fast.

Finally, the cart stopped at last besides a small door in the passage way. A very green Hagrid teetered out, leaning against the stone wall and looking as if he was about to vomit.

Griphook unlocked the door and a cloud of green smoke billowed out. As it began to clear, I heard Kyra gasp. I peered inside and almost let out a whoop of joy. Inside the room were mounds upon endless mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver and heaps of bronze.

"All your's you two." Hagrid gave a sickly beam in our direction.

_'All...ours...?' _Kyra's thoughts were an excited twitter as I felt her excitement surge through me only adding to mine.

_'If the Dursleys knew abut this it would be gone, of course! Just think on what Uncle Vernon would give to see this.' _

"Here." Griphook handed us both a bag. "Make your withdraw."

"The gold one's are Galleons." Hagrid explained as he helped us each fill our bags. "The silver one's are Sickles and the bronze Knuts. There are seventeen sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. It's easy enough once you get that down. This should be good." He then said to Griphook, "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now. An' can we go a bit slower?"

"One speed only." Griphook gave an irritated sigh and lead us back into the cart.

We were going even deeper now as we flew round tight corners and the wind hitting my face was getting nippier. Kyra's hair was flapping at my nose, blocking my view of where we were going.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back." Griphook warned, puffing his chest out with importance. He the preceded to stoke the door gingerly with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. I tried to hide my bulging eyes by cleaning off my glasses.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried to do that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." He then added with a nasty grin, "We check these vaults about every ten years."

I leaned forward to see what was so extraordinary that was inside the vault, Kyra's shiver snaking up my spine. I felt my eagerness slip down a few notches when all that was in the vault was just a stained package wrapped in grubby brown paper.

Hagrid scooped it up and tucked it away into his pockets. I was itching with curiosity, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart." Hagrid griped. "Oh." He looked at Kyra and I. "Oh. Try not to talk to me on the way back up.

* * *

_* Kyra * _

On wild cart ride later we had just bought our robes and were on the way to the book store when Hagrid told us he had to stop in to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and I entered the book shop, nervousness nagging at my insides.

"We'll be fine." Harry assured, but I could tell he was only saying that to assure himself.

Our school books were held in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where every shelve was stacked ceiling high with books ranging is sizes of paving stones to postage stamps. Books cover in leather, dragon skin, paper, and silk. Bewitched books that nibbled at your toes or could fly, books that taught you how to make special brews and potions, and even a cook book with excerpts on cooking bat's spleen like the one's we had read in the shop. I was in book paradise and tempted to start trying to read every book in this shop.

"Let's split up." I suggested, taking out my list and handing him his from my back pocket. "We'll get it done faster."

"Try not to get distracted, Kyra."

"No promises." I smirked. "If you need me, just call."

He strolled away, taking the other half of the shop. I started ambling through the rows of books, my fingers flitting against there spines. I picked out _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger and _Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling, tucking them under my arm.

"Ack!" A voice protested as there was the thumps of a armful of books tumbling to the floor.

I pivoted in the direction of the cry to a girl with curly silvery blonde hair stumble to the ground.

"You okay?" I bent down, helping her scoop up her books.

"I'm fine." The girl muttered, standing back up with some of her books. I handed her the rest.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm Lacey Anderson."

"Kyra Potter."

Her eyes widened a bit. "I've read about you. In _Modern Magical History. _D-Do you have the..." He voice dropped to a whisper. "Scar?"

"Oh." I swallowed. "Yeah." I thumbed away my long parted bangs, revealing my scar.

"The book was right." Lacey said in a small voice. "It _is _a star."

I cleared my throat as I felt myself blush. "What books have you found so far?"

"All the school books." Lacey adjusted load in her arms. "I also have a few other books for reading. I found this one book over there that teaches you a thousand new jinxes, hexes, and countercurses!"

That caught my attention. "Do you think you can help me find the rest of my school books?"

"Sure! They have a whole row over there." Lacey led the way. "They have some on Quidditch I have to pick one of those up, _still _don't understand the game properly. They also have some on spells like I said, and I saw this one comparing Purebloods to Muggleborns. That wasn't a very nice book, very bias towards the Purebloods but what can you do? I was looking through this other about Hogwarts. I hope I'm not a Slytherin bad wizards come from there. Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad but Hufflepuff on the other hand-" We chatted as I examined the books, picking out the rest of my school books. I eventually called Harry over through the link, and he introduced himself to Lacey who welcomed him with a warm smile.

"There you two are! We have to get parchment and quills next!" Hagrid had somehow managed to make his way into our aisle.

"I'll write to you through owl!" Lacey smiled. "See you on the train to Hogwarts!"

Harry and I waved goodbye, and followed Hagrid into the next shop. As much as I loved meeting Lacey, I was feeling rather downcast afterwards. She had only reminded me how much I didn't know about the Wizarding World. I cheered back up when I found a bottle of color changing ink that changed into different colors from the rainbow as you wrote and a lovely eagle feather quill. Hagrid bought us ice cream after that. I got moose tracks while Harry got chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts. Hagrid himself just got vanilla.

"Hagrid." I blurted out suddenly after taking a few licks of my ice cream. "What's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Kyra, I keep forgettin' little yeh and Harry don't know-not knowin' 'bout Quidditch!"

"You're only making me feel worse." I sighed, taking a dejected lap from my cone.

"Quidditch is our sport. Wizard sport. It's like...soccer. Everyone follows Quidditch and it;s played up in the air on broomsticks with four balls. Sorta hard to explain the rules but...yah."

"What about Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw?"

"School houses at Hogwarts. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot of o' duffers, but-"

"I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff." Harry said gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," Hagrid explained darkly. "There's not a _single _witch or wizard from Slytherin that didn't go bad. You-Know-Who was one, yeh know."

"Voldemort was one?" I felt my eyes widen. Hagrid's face pulled into a sharp wince.

"Sorry, Hagrid. I mean You-Know-Who went to Hogwarts?" I apologized.

"Years an' years ago. Well, must get you two to the wand store. That's the only thing left to buy. I have to run and errand real quick. Be back soon."

Hagrid lead us to that last place, a narrow and shabby shop called Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Hagrid left us once again to enter the shop. Instinct pulled me closer to Harry's side as my twin pushed the door open with the tinkling of a bell and a groaning creak. It was a tiny place, no bigger than a small classroom. The walls were covered in rows of narrow boxes stacked to the ceiling. There was a small desk that sat in front of a spindly chair. Curiosity kept me walking forward with my brother although I wanted to run-and I could feel that Harry was having the same sensation I was. Right down to the dust caked windows to still tranquility something about the shop was giving me goosebumps. This place tingled with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon." A voice softly rasped. I jumped, grabbing to Harry's wrist. There was the whizzing of wheels and a man on a rolling latter latched to the shelves came into the view.

The man stepped off the latter, giving me a good glimpse of him. It was an old man with wide, pale eyes that shone through the gloom of the shop like two moons.

"Hello." Harry responded awkwardly.

"Ah yes," The man whispered. "Yes, yes. Thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter. If I am not mistaken, that is your sister clinging to your side?"

I released Harry, slightly pink, my heart still racing from the startle.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"You look like your father but have your mother's eyes." He addressed Harry, his thin lips curling into a miniscule smile. "It seems only yesterday he was buying her wand from me himself. Eleven inches, mahogany wand. Pliable. Strong and excellent for transfiguration.

"You on the other hand-" He was suddenly inches from my face. "Are the spitting image of your mother. She favored a willow wand, by the way. Ten and a quarter inches long. Swishy. Nice wand for charm work. She did favor it but the wand chooses the wizard...hmm...very nice."

He was out of my face in a flash, his misty eyes remorseful. "Sorry to say, I was the one who sold the wand to the man who gave you those scars. Yew. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Powerful wand, _very_ powerful. And in the wrong hands...well, if I'd have known what that wand was going out in the world to do..." His voice dropped to a low hiss. "Let's just say I regret it so."

Mr. Ollivander's attitude bounced back to a cheerful whisper. "Well now-Mr. Potter, you first. Let me see." He pulled out a measuring tape. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er...I'm right-handed." Harry said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He walked away, and I watched as the tape measurer measure Harry's harm shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head.

"Every wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. These three are the most popular, but we do have few others. No two Ollivander wands are alike, no no no...just as no two unicorns, phoenixes, or dragons are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such a good results with another wizard's wand." Mr. Ollivander's voice drifted from the latter as he flitting around the sleves, taking down boxes.

I giggled silently as the tape measure measured Harry's nose and between his nostrils.

"That will do." Mr. Ollivander said in a buoyant tone and the tape measure dropped into a pile on the floor.

"Right then, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander cleared his throat, jumping down from his latter and handing a box to harry. "Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave."

Harry's mood prickled with embarrassment and foolishness as he took the wand from the box and gave it a wave. A few boxes fell of the shelf. Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches and quite whippy. Try-"

"Harry had barely raised it when it was yanked out of his hand.

"No no no..." Mr. Ollivander handed him more wands, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Trick customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the _perfect_ match for you. I wonder...yes yes! Why not try this one. Unusual combination-holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry gave it a wave, and red sparks shoot from the tip, glimmering in the dimness of the shop before evaporating into the air. I applauded.

"Oh bravo! Yes indeed, oh very good! Well well well...how curious...how _very_ curious..."

His gaze drifted off before he then snapped back in my direction.

"For you Miss Potter..." He searched the shelves as the tape took it's turn measuring me. He finally returned, muttering, "Ebony and unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches, springy. Give it a flick."

I flicked my wrist, feeling rather foolish. There was the loud crack of breaking of glass and the small vase holding some wilting roses on his desk shattered.

"Mr. Ollivander! I'm so-"

"Sorry? Don't apologize, happens all the time." He raised his wand which had been sitting on the desk, and the glass reformed back into the vase. I felt my eyes widen, a slight smile of interest gracing my lips.

"Try this. Oak, thirteen inches, dragon heart string. Durable."

I gave it a flick, but it was plucked from my grasp.

After a few more wands, Mr. Ollivander came across another box. His hands trembled in anticipation.

"This was contains one of the three magical substances I did not mention, Miss Potter. But I think it will be perfect for you. It is hawthorn, eleven inches and durable. It contains essence of a phoenix flame. "

I pulled off the cover, taking the wand in my hand. A sudden warmth surged from my fingertips and up my arm. My breath quickened as I gave it a swish. Bright red sparks shot from the end like with Harry's and I felt myself beam as Harry clapped me on the back.

"Very good! So excellent! So curious! I wonder...I wonder..."

"Sir?" I placed the wand back in the box, keeping it in my hands. "What is so curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed me with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Miss Potter. Every. Single. Wand. It also happens that the phoenix whose flame is contained in your wand, gave the same tail feather that is in your brother's wand."

"So that would make them...almost related?" I questioned.

"Brothers." Mr. Ollivander answered. "What is so curious about it is why they chose you two. Why? This is because the feather in Mr. Potter's wand gave another feather-just one other. It is very curious indeed that you two should be destined for these wands when its brother_ gave you each a scar." _

I swallowed. Harry shifted his feet.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you each, Mr. and Miss Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-not-Be-names did great things-terrible, but yes, great."

I felt a shiver snake up and down my spine as goosebumps rose on Harry's arm.

_'I don't think I like Mr. Ollivander much.' _Harry whispered. I could only send back my agreements.

We each gave Mr. Ollivander seven Galleons for our wands, and Mr. Ollivander bowed us out of his shop.

"Harry! Kyra! Happy Birthday yeh two!" Hagrid's jolly voice boomed as he strode toward us. I looked up, blinking away the light from my adjusting eyes as Hagrid presented us with each an owl.

"Hagrid!" I gasped. "Oh you didn't have too-"

"Nonsense!" Hagrid laughed. "Figure you don't get much from them Dursleys so I took it upon myself to give you these. Darn useful, owls are. Deliver your mail and such."

In my cage rested a light brown bar owl, sleeping with her head under her wing. She was speckled with darker and light brown, and even some black. Her wings were a mix of light and dark speckled feathers. She reminded me much of dusty savannas I had read about in one of the picture books I had managed to get from a garage sale when I was younger.

I glanced over at Harry's cheerful expression as he held a snowy barn owl in his cage who was speckled with black. She two slept with her head under her wing.

"Hagrid-"

"Really, it's no big deal, Kyra-"

"I wasn't going to say that." I smiled. "Thank you so much for our owls. Thanks for everything."

Hagrid chuckled, patting Harry and I on the back. "Let's get yeh two home."

* * *

_a/n: That's it! Hope you can...spare a review? _

_~Confetti Storm_


	6. A Train Ride to Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Secrets and Discovery **

**Chapter Six**

* Harry *

"Have a good term." Uncle Vernon chuckled wickedly before striding away.

I gulped, anxiety setting my head spinning. Kyra and I stood between platform nine and ten, our tickets reading Platform Nine and three-quarters. My mouth ran dry as we stood alone, our carts loaded with trunks and owls.

_'Harry what do we do?' _Kyra's panicked voice rang in my skull. I turned finding my sister biting herr lip. This was nothing like what we had been expecting.

After we had gotten back to the Dursley's from our day with Hagrid (luckily they had moved back to their old house and we got the room back) Kyra and I spent the rest of the time entertaining ourselves (as usual) and reading from our school books. The Dursleys were worse than usual. Dudley was terrified of us and didn't even want to be in the same room with either of us, so that was an upside. But otherwise Kyra and I were more invisible than ever before, with only each other and our owl's to keep us company. Kyra wrote letter's to that Lacey girl some times, but mostly Hedwig, my owl, and Veldt, Kyra's owl, stayed with us.

The night before Kyra and I had gone downstairs to remind the Dursleys that we needed to leave tomorrow, Uncle Vernon had only grunted. But when we told him what platform he laughed and said, "We'll see about that."

So now here Kyra and stood between platform nine and ten with nowhere to go.

_'I'll ask the guard.' _I gulped, rushing over to a guard who stood nearby.

"Pardon me, sir." I asked, "But do you know of a train that leaves at eleven this morning?"

"There isn't one." He snapped before walking away, muttering about time-wasters.

_'Harry?' _

I was doing my best not to panic, but at ten to eleven, I was starting to freak out. At that moment, a voice caught my ears.

"-packed with Muggles of course-"

I spun around to watch the speaker, a plump woman, who was talking to four boys all with flaming red hair. Each of the boys were pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of them-and they had an _owl_.

_'Do you think-?' _It was my turn to ask Kyra this time. She gave a faint nod, her face returning to normal color, and pushed her cart after them.

I followed, my heart hammering in my ears. They stopped before the wall between each platform and resumed their conversation. Kyra pulled hers to a stop so we could continue to eavesdrop.

"Now what's that platform number?" Asked the boys' mother.

"Platform Nine and three-quarters!" Chirped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her mother's hand. "Mom can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny." The mother patted her daughter's head tenderly. "All right, Percy. You can go first."

What looked like to be the oldest of the boys marched towards platform nine and ten. Kyra and I looked on, and I was careful not to blink incase we missed it-but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two the boy had vanished. Kyra shot me a confused glance.

"Fred, you next." The plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Geesh, honestly woman you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?" The boy responded with a long sigh.

"Sorry George, dear."

The boy winked. "Only joking, mum, I am Fred." And off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later he was gone.

_'How did he do that?' _I questioned. _'I mean, he was walking fast but-' _

But Kyra was watching the third boy who was striding briskly towards the barrier. I observed to-he was almost there and then, quite suddenly, he was there anymore.

_'It's the wall.' _Kyra drew her thoughts to a close. _'There's nothing else for it.' _

Kyra was now pushing her cart towards the woman. I gulped, following quickly.

"Excuse me." Kyra said to the plump woman.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed to the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling with freckles. He waved at Kyra and I.

"Yes." I nodded. "We were just wondering-well, the thing is-"

"We don't know how to get onto the platform." Kyra finished.

"Not to worry!" The woman beamed. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between the platform nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it a bit of a run if your nervous. Go on now, before Ron."

"Thank you very much!" Kyra thanked. I blinked my gratitude towards the plump lady.

_'You can go first.' _I thought. Then I added, _'If you want to, of course.' _

Kyra swallowed and nodded, bit her lip, and sprinted at the barrier. I pursued, breaking into a run as the barrier was coming nearer and nearer. I was going to smash right into the barrier, I was mere feet away, I was going to hurt Kyra if I couldn't stop-

It didn't come. I kept running before I skidded to a halt as I opened my eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Awe and shock seemed to be the feelings of the week as I met back up with Kyra and we headed towards the express. Behind us was a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it.

_'We did it!' _Kyra exclaimed, her eyes the size of saucer plates as she took the platform in. Smoke from the engine was billowing over the heads of the babbling crowd. Cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls twittered and hooted in their cages to each other looking rather disgruntled.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again." A round face boy was saying to an elderly woman.

"Oh, _Neville_." She heaved a sigh.

"You can't come in this compartment! Go in the next one!" One boy was saying to a girl.

"John-!" Kyra walked quickly on, talking me with her so we couldn't hear the result of _that_ conversation.

We finally found an empty compartment, after we had pressed through the crowd, at the end of the train. Kyra and I loaded our owl's in first, and then struggled with my trunk.

"What did you put in here? Rocks?" Kyra panted.

"Maybe Dudley did-" I exhaled, trying to shove it back up again.

"Ow! Harry-!" Kyra yelped as the trunk dropped on her foot. She hopped on one foot, holding the other. If she wasn't hurt, it would of looked quite comical.

"Kyra I'm so sorry!" I gasped as a sharp pain stabbed my foot even though I hadn't dropped anything on it. I rubbed my foot. "Dumb twin telepathy. Man that really hurt!"

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins we had followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please." I puffed.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the extra hands, Kyra's and mine's trunks made it into our compartment.

"Thanks." I said afterwards, pushing my sweaty hair out of my eyes.

"What was that?" one of the twins exclaimed suddenly, pointing at my lightning scar.

"Blimey!" The other twin cried. Softer, as if in wonder, he said, "Are you-"

"He _is," _The first twin finished. "Aren't you?"

"What?" Kyra asked.

"_Harry Potter." _They chorused.

"Oh, him." I said awkwardly. "I mean, yes I am."

"That makes you _Kyra Potter_." The second twin pointed out. "The Twins Who Lived."

Kyra nodded uncomfortably. _'Hagrid wasn't kidding.' _

_'I thought it was only adults.' _

_'Guess not. I thought Lacey was an exception but...' _

_'Oh well.' _I concluded.

The boys gawked at us, and I felt both mine and Kyra's cheeks turn red. To my relief, their mother called them back, and they left, each shaking our hands.

_'Let's get in the train.' _I thought.

_'Good idea.' _Kyra responded. We got into the train, and sat down in our compartment.

"I'll be right back. Lacey said she'd be nearby the end of the train." Kyra rubbed her hands on her jeans and left the compartment, wand in her back pocket.

_"_Mom! Guess who we just met on the train?" One of the twins blurted after talking to their mother. I sunk down in my seat, but left the window open. "You know the black haired boy and the red headed girl we met at the station? Know who they were?"

"Who?" The mother asked.

"_Harry and Kyra Potter!" _

The little girl's voice was a trill.

"Oh, Mom! Can I go see them! Mom please...?"

"You already saw them, Ginny. And the poor twins aren't something you goggle at in a zoo! Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked them." Fred replied proudly. "Saw his scar. It's really there like lightning."

"_Poordears-_No wonder they were all alone! They were ever so polite when they asked how to get onto the platform."

I closed the window, embarrassed to be listening as the shrill whistle sounded. I sat there in silence, listening for Kyra's thoughts to get a clue on where she was at. But when the train rumbled and started, I pulled out of her mind and continued to sit in silence.

The door slid open.

"Can I sit here? All the other compartment's are full."

It was the youngest boy of the red headed family I had met before.

"Sure." I nodded. He shut the door and shot me a grateful look. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." I held my hand out. Ron shook it, trembling slightly.

"I thought Fred and George were just joking with me but it's true."

"Yeah." And that was all I could say.

* * *

* Kyra *

I opened the compartment door, peeking my head in.

"Kyra!" Lacey's smiling face looked over. The compartment was empty except for a a boy with shaggy dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Meet my friend Zane." Lacey introduced as I opened the door fully and shut it behind me.

"Zane Grayson." He shook my hand.

"Kyra Potter."

Zane was the first person I had met so far who didn't look absolutely shocked to meet me.

"Nice to meet you." He withdrew his hand from mine, and walked back to where a horned owl was perched on the compartment window. Lacey had a small ginger tabby in her arms.

"This is Blossom, my cat." Lacey stroked the kitten.

"And Screech, my owl." Zane finished, looking as if he felt foolish introducing his animal to me.

I only smiled. "You want to come sit with-"

The door slammed open. I swiveled around find myself face to face with a pale boy with a pointed face and sleek white blonde hair. Flanking him were two large boys who highly resembled apes.

"This is our compartment now. Get out."

I glared, narrowing my eyes as I met his gaze.

"We were just leaving." I looked him up and down slowly before pursing my lips. "Wouldn't want to sit with the likes of you anyways."

His tongue revolved over his teeth under his lips. "Ginger and freckled. You must be another Weasley."

Zane stepped in front of the boy and I, his jaw locked and wand in hand. He then stated cooly. "Correction, Malfoy. She's a Potter. _Kyra_ Potter."

The pale boy's jaw dropped in a look of surprise. He closed his mouth, opening it again to apologize, but Lacey and Zane had already grabbed their stuff and I had slammed the door behind us.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Lacey snickered as we walked back to my compartment. "That was great! Way to pull the Potter card, Zane!"

Zane shrugged. "She is a Twin Who Lived. He probably feel's ashamed of himself now, insulting a girl who's name he grew up with."

"Hopefully I'll never see him again." I responded, opening the door for the two. Inside Harry and a boy I had met at the station-Ron, I believe-were sitting in there, their laps full of candy.

"Hey Kyra." Harry looked up from a box of what looked like to be jelly beans. "Hi Lacey."

"Hi Harry. Hi...um..."

"Ron Weasley."

_'Weasley...' _I thought to myself, examining the freckled red-head. _'So that's what the boy meant.' _

"Pleasure."

"And you?" Harry asked.

"Zane Grayson, at your service Mr. Potter." Zane responded with a tiny bow and smirk as I helped him lug his trunk up into the compartment. I got Lacey's as a jolt ran through my bad foot.

"Ow! Not again!" I gasped. Harry winced, moving his foot under the seat.

"Again? You must be a real klutz." Lacey giggled.

"Must be my middle name" I bit my lip, raising my eyebrows before sitting backdown.

_'Well it's true. You are a bit of a klutz.' _

I ignored Harry, picking a jelly bean from his bag.

"Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" I asked. I had plucked a red one from the bag.

"Every flavor you can image." Harry confirmed my suspicions. He popped one into his mouth and gagged. "Grass!"

"Mind if I have a go?" Zane asked.

"Take as much as you want." Harry nodded. Zane snatched one from the bag-a gray one, and bit into the end. He chewed for a minute before responding, "Pepper."

I placed mine on my tongue and chewed. "Strawberry." I told them.

"Yuck! Boogies!" Lacey exclaimed, spitting her's out and chucking out the window.

"George got that flavor once. But he also said he had vomit flavored..." Ron trailed off in thought.

Zane's face puckered as he swallowed. "I have no idea what that was, but it was _really _sour."

"Sardines!"

"Dirt!"

"I'm pretty sure that was drywall...maybe..."

We laughed as we continued to try the beans and eat pumpkin pasties. Harry opened a chocolate frog, hesitating before it was fully unwrapped.

"They're not _real_ frogs are they?" He questioned.

_'If they are, that wouldn't really surprise me.' _I responded. _'Nothing is starting to surprise me anymore.' _

"Nah." Lacey picked on up, ripping off the wrapper, and bit the head off the chocolate frog.

"See what the card is, though. I'm missing Agrippa." Ron said, biting into another pumpkin pasty.

"What?" Harry's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Oh, right-you wouldn't know. Chocolate Frogs have cards inside of them, you know, to collect. They have famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I still don't have Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry bobbed his head, and fully unwrapped the frog and picked up his card. I leaned over to see who it was. A man's face was on the card-a man with silvery long hair, beard, and mustache. Resting on his long crooked nose was a pair of half-moon glasses. Under the name was Albus Dumbledore.

"So _that's_ Dumbledore!" I plucked the card from Harry's hand, studying it.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!" Lacey gasped. "Can I have a frog? Thanks Harry. Maybe I'll get Circe..."

"What does the card say?" Harry inquired, looking over my shoulder.

"'Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling'."I read aloud, turning the card back over. To my astonishment, Dumbledore was gone. "Hey! He's gone!"

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day." Zane said through a mouthful of pasties. "He'll be back sooner or later."

"People stay put in Muggle photos." Harry remarked.

"Do they? Wait, they don't move around at all?" Ron was flabbergasted. "_Weird!_"

"Can I have this, Harry?" I looked over. He dipped his head in a nod and opened another chocolate frog after eating his. I twirled the card in my hand before pocketing it and opening another pasty.

"Has any one seen a toad? Neville's lost one." A girl with bushy brown hair, a bossy sort of voice, and rather large front teeth. Besides her was a boy with a round face I has seen complaining about a toad on the platform.

"Haven't." Harry shrugged. "You guys seen one?"

I shook my head and Zane, Lacey, and Ron followed suit.

"Are you sure? Have you looked hard enough? Like under your seats?"

I peeked under my seat to be polite, but I found nothing but the floor.

"Hmm...we'll have to look somewhere else Neville. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. You are...?"

"Zane Grayson."

"I'm Lacey Anderson."

"Ron Weasley." Ron said, his tone pricking with irritation. "_Pleasure." _

"Harry Potter and this is my sister Kyra."

"Hello." I gave her a small smile.

"'Bye now." Ron gave her an annoyed wave.

"Are you really?" Hermione ignored him, stepping into the compartment. Neville left to look for his toad with a moan. "I know all about you two, of course. I got a few books extra for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. _Also I believe they have a few paragraphs on you and Kyra each in _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." _

Harry seemed a bit dazed. "We are?"

_'Remember? I also bought _Modern Magical History _and read it to you?' _

_'Oh yeah!' _Harry said. _'Thanks for the refresher.' _

"Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Sounds far the best and Dumbledore himself was in it. But I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either. Well, I better go help Neville. You better change. The train will be to Hogwarts soon." And with that, her fast explanation was over and Hermione Granger had left the compartment.

"That was...odd." Lacey thought out loud.

"Thanks for summing that up." Zane chucked a wrapper in the garbage as Blossom wound around his legs before sitting on his feet.

"Mum and Dad were in Ravenclaw." Lacey noted as she stared down at her kitten. "What about you, Zane?"

"It's been mixed. My mum was a Gryffindor and my father was a Ravenclaw. But I think my Uncle might have been a Hufflepuff..."

"My whole family has been Gryffindor. They'll probably _disown _me if I'm not in Gryffindor." Ron explained. When Lacey chuckled, he shot her a worried look. "I'm not kidding." And he sunk back into his seat with a depressed sigh. "As long as they don't put me in Slytherin...I think I'd rather be disowned for real."

"Voldemort was in Slytherin, wasn't he?"

Ron had jumped out of seat and Lacey had winced. If Zane had been jolted, he didn't show it.

"What?"

"Y-You said his name!" Ron breathed. "I thought you of all people-!"

"Sorry!" I clapped my hand over my mouth. "I'm not trying to be _brave _or anything, saying the name. I just...I never knew you shouldn't. See, I have so much to learn! I bet I'll be the worse in the class..."

"That's not true! I bet I'll be! At least you can remember everything you read while I don't know a single spell." Harry assured. A chill of Harry's anxiety wriggled up my spine. I shook my head, opening my mouth to have my turn assuring him, but Ron got there quicker.

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

I gave Ron a smile, my self-confidence secured.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in about five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train for it will be taken to the school separately." A voice echoed around the train, most likely the conductors.

"Well you heard him. Time to change!" Lacey shooed the boys out of the compartment, leaving Lacey and I to change quickly into our robes. I pulled a brush through my hair as I slipped on my black flats. As much as Lacey brushed her hair as we stood in the hall-letting the boys get changed-her loose curls wouldn't straighten.

"I wish my hair would be straight." Lacey sighed, giving up as we entered the compartment again.

"I wish my hair would be curly." I replied. I fingered my dark red hair which curled only a bit at the ends. "Curly is pretty."

I settled next to Harry, facing Lacey as we chatted about different hair colors. The boys were stuffing candy into their luggage, blabbering about Quidditch, explaining the game to Harry. Finally I could feel the train rattling to a stop under my feet. Lacey scooped her cat up, placing her in her crate and we exited the compartment. Harry's nerves and mine combined we're making my vision almost swim, the suspense and neurotics didn't help much either. I clutched Harry's wrist as we were jostled through the crowd and eventually off the train onto a dark, tiny platform.

The brisk night air bit at my nose and cheeks as I shivered under my robes. My hands were quivering as I refused to let go of my brother. The steam engine's light sliced through the darkness before it, but the platform remained unpolluted and untouched by light. Lacey was quivering next to me as a lantern bobbed over our heads, shedding some light on the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, you two?" Hagrid's voice boomed, his big hairy face beaming down at Harry and I. My face lifted in a smile as Harry called a greeting to the keeper of the keys.

"C'mon follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, Harry, Zane, Lacey, Ron, and I followed Hagrid trapped in a mob of other first years. Thick trees loomed over us, blocking out the sky. Nobody spoke as we traveled in silence. Even Harry's thoughts were quiet.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder. "jus' round this bend here!"

All breath escaped my lungs as the trees opened up, revealing a sky the color of velvet. The ebony sky was speckled with twinkling stars, leading us down the narrowed path which had opened up now. We were standing at the edge of a great black lake and perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows glimmering in the dark sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers pointing to the heavens.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. There was a great rush for the boats, and to my dismay Harry's wrist escaped my grip.

"Kyra! This way!" A hand wrapped around mine, dragging me towards the water. I was thrust into a boat facing Zane and a blonde boy I didn't know, Lacey plopping down on the other side of me.

_'Harry! Are you in a boat?' _I called.

_'Kyra? I'm fine. You in a boat too?' _Harry answered, his thoughts alarmed.

_'With Lacey and Zane. Glad you're okay.' _I broke away as Hagrid boomed, "FOWARD!"

Our boat lurched forwards and moved in synchronization with the rest of the convoy. I relaxed now, knowing Harry was safe, and I watched the boats glide over the glass smooth water. The first years once again fell silent as the great castle towered above us as we sailed closer to the other side of the lake.

"I'm Logan Dobis." The blonde boy shook each of our hands, his voice a low breath.

"Lacey Anderson."

"Zane Grayson."

"Kyra Potter."

"Are you now?" Logan grinned as he gave my hand a vigorous shake. We fell back into silence as I flashed him a small smile.

"Watch yer heads!" Hagrid ordered. I ducked as a curtain of ivy brushed the top of my head as the boats reached the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle. Our boats soon reached what seemed to be a small harbor and came to a stop. Hagrid waved us onto shore and we climbed out of the ships were I once grabbed Harry again.

"Oy, you there! That your toad?" Hagrid suddenly exclaimed.

"Trevor!" The boy called Neville thanks blissfully, taking back his toad. Hagrid then escorted us onto smooth, dew crested grass right in the shadow of the castle. Up a flight of stone steps and right to a huge oak door was where we finally came to a standstill.

"Everyone here? Yeh still go your toad? Right then."

Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**That's the chapter. See that blue button? You know what to do~ **

_~ Confetti Storm ~_


	7. The Sorting

**DISCLAIMER**: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

_**Secrets and Discovery **_

_**Chapter Seven**_

* Harry *

The door swung open.

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood in the doorway, her face tight and stern.

_'She's one you defiantly don't want to cross.' _Kyra whispered.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid dipped his head.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

_'Her voice is as stern as her face.' _I commented giving Kyra one fearful chuckle. Kyra was silent.

She pulled the door open wide revealing and entrance hall so wide you could fit the Dursley's house into it. My eyes flicked up to the stone walls where, like Gringotts, torches ignited at once right as she ushered our group in. The ceiling was too high to make out, even when I wiped my glasses off and tried again, and a glorious marble staircase lead up to the higher floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. My ears prickled as I picked up the chatter of hundreds of voices from the doorway to my right. The rest of the school must be here now.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall announced, beginning a speech which sounded like it had been very well rehearsed."The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, which is a great honor here at Hogwarts. I hope each of you will be a credit you whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes flittered to different students, and I caught one of her glimpses land on Ron's dirty nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the hall. I swallowed, Kyra's hands quivering around my wrist.

"So. Is it true?" A drawling voice spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen. "They say the Potter Twins are here this year, somewhere in this crowd."

There was muttering, some shocked, some excited. It seemed like everyone but Kyra and I were talking. Someone was making the crowd part, and I found who as a pale boy with a pointed face and sleek white blonde hair emerged from the mass of first years. Kyra's hand tightened around mine, her eyes narrowing.

_'I met him on the train. That wasn't a fun experience.'_

"You Harry and Kyra Potter?" The boy asked. "Well? Are you?"

"Yes." I replied as my eyes found his.

"The name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He responded as all eyes found Kyra and I. Ron gave a quiet cough.

"Think my name's funny, don't you? Father told me all about your kind. Freckled and red-haired and with more children then the parents can afford. Your a Weasley." This shut Ron up. Draco turned back to face Kyra. "I must apologize for what happened on the train. Things were a bit tense at that time. Hope you can forgive me."

Kyra didn't answer. He swallowed before shifting his feet to now face me.

"You two will find out that some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake mine, but I didn't take it. Anger was slowly starting to simmer and boil inside of me, adding to what I was already feeling of Kyra's.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." I said cooly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"What about you?" He said to Kyra, his voice sharp.

"You know," She reached for his hand before shaking her head and dropping it back to her side. "Nah. It's not worth it. Like I said before," Her green eyes trailed steadily up and down Draco. "It would be crude to hang out with the likes of you."

That did make his pale face red.

"You better watch it Potter." He snapped. "Or you'll end up just like your parents. Dead."

That made my anger spike.

"No! It's not worth it!" Hermione Granger forced herself in front of Kyra and I. "You'll get expelled before the feast!"

Kyra took a deep breath, but she didn't relax from her glare. Malfoy had already stalked away, and McGonagall was already back.

"Form a line." She told us. "And follow me. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

My legs were lead. Heavier than lead. Cement? Rock? It didn't matter. Every step was hard and forced, and even though my legs seemed to be reinforced, they were also shaking like rubber as If I was about to fall face first to the ground. Through the double doors we went, Kyra in front of me, Ron behind me.

I stared up in awe at the Great hall. It was the most magnificent place I had ever seen, let alone step foot in. It was lit by thousands of levitating candles which floated above four long tables where the students were sitting. On the tables glittering goblets, plates, and silverware were arranged before each student. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall lead us up here so we came to a halt in line with the teachers, the students having to look at the back of our heads. She then parted us to the students could see a single stool where a frayed, pointed wizard's hat sat. To avoid the teacher's gaze, I glanced up at the black ceiling dotted with with stars matching what I had observed outside.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Hermione's voice whispered.

All the teachers were staring at us now, but I followed Kyra's gaze to find they were all just staring at the hat as if waiting-

Just then, the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_ But don't judge on what you see, _

_ I'll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

_ You can keep your bowlers black, _

_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all. _

_ There's nothing hidden in your head_

_ The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ Where you ought to be. _

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindors apart; _

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true. _

_ And unafraid of toil; _

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ If you've a ready mind, _

_ Where those of wit and learning, _

_ Will always find their kind; _

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ You'll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folk use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_ And don't get in a flap! _

_ You're safe in my hands (though I have none) _

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

The whole hall burst in applause as the hat finished it's song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

_'So we just have to put it on, and it'll decide what house we are in!' _I exclaimed to Kyra. _'I was pretty sure I'd have to pull a rabbit out of it or something...' _

Kyra fought back a giggle. She looked over, her eyes suddenly worried. _'Yes, but we have to try it on in front of everyone.' _

I gulped as Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted." She then called, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause and-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat. The Hufflepuff table cheered.

"Anderson, Lacey!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left exploded in cheers as Lacey stumbled over. I could see George and Fred catcalling.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

More cheers. Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table to the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More names were called, and a Logan Dobis was made a Ravenclaw while Hermione Granger and Zane were also made a Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom actually ran off with the hat still on his head to the Gryffindor table before having to go back and put the hat down. Malfoy was made a Slytherin. My name was getting closer and closer to being called. What if I sat down at I just sat there while the hat said nothing? What if it was all a mistake and they snapped my wand, sending me back to the Dursleys? What if-

"Potter, Harry!"

As I stepped forward, my heart hammering in my throat, chest, and about everywhere else, whispers broke out along the hall.

_"Potter_ did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing I saw before the hat dropped over my eyes was a hall full of people, all craning to get a good look at me. A second later, I was looking at the darkness inside the hat.

"Hmm..." A small voice murmured in my ear. "Difficult..._very_ difficult...Plenty of courage, no doubting that. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes-and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...so where shall I put you?"

_'Not Slytherin...Not Slytherin...' _I pleaded.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" The voice breathed. "Are you sure? You could be great in Slytherin, you know. Could help you on your way to greatness...no? Well, if your sure it better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word to the hall. I took off the hat, striding shakily to the Gryffindor table. Just as I sat down, I noticed that I was getting the loudest applause yet. Percy the Prefect was shaking my hand, eight other hands patting me on the back, the Weasley twins were hollering, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"Potter, Kyra!" Professor McGonagall called over the noise. It fell silent again as a trembling Kyra got up and walked to the stool and sat down.

_'Please Gryffindor...please Gryffindor...' _Were my only thoughts. _'Please Kyra, come to Gryffindor...' _

* * *

* Kyra *

"Potter, Kyra!"

"The Twin Who Lived!"

"Is it really Kyra Potter? _The _Kyra Potter?"

"I hope we get her!"

The muttering stopped just as I sat down and slipped the hat over my eyes and sat down.

"Just as difficult has your brother...a great mind but you would do so well in Ravenclaw...maybe Slytherin? You would do well there, you know." A tiny voice exhaled in my ear.

_'Please Gryffindor...' _I thought.

"Gryffindor? Just like your brother eh? You two are destined for greatness you know. Be a shame to separate you, but you have a great mind. Plenty of talent, very much talent! Very well...it shall be...GRYFFINDOR!"

A riot seemed to be erupting in the hall as soon as the hat had announced my house. Gryffindor was hooting, shouting, bellowing my name. The Weasley twins were continuing to chant, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" The whole table was giving me a standing ovation, just for being in their house. Harry was among them, clapping frantically with a grin on his face. I slid in next to him-he was wedged between Lacey and another Gryffindor, before shooting a wide smiling at Lacey.

A few more names were called, and Ron was made a Gryffindor. He plopped down next to Harry, his cheeks still slightly green but beaming. Finally Blaise Zabini was made a Slytherin and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and scooped up the Sorting Hat, taking it away.

_'I'm so hungry I could eat a cow.' _Harry thought just as his stomach growled. I suppressed a giggle, glancing down at my golden plate. The chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties seemed years ago.

"So that's Professor Dumbledore." Harry whispered, pointing. I turned around to watch Albus Dumbledore rise from his chair, his arms open wide, and he smiled as if nothing could have pleased him more that to see them all there.

"Welcome!" He exclaimed, his eyes twinkling, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down, still smiling as the grand hall burst into applause, whistles, and cheers. I honestly wasn't sure whether to laugh or not.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But is he a bit mad? Yes. Yes he is. Potatoes, Kyra?"

_'Potatoes-?' _But before I could ask him, I looked down and my jaw dropped. The empty dishes that had been in front of me were now piled with food. I had never seen so many things that I had wanted to eat at once (Uncle Vernon, of course, didn't feed us much-he would have thrown a fit if I asked for a second helping of something). I felt my mouth began to water and froth, threatening to overflow as I took in the amount of food in front of me. Roast beef, roast chicken, sesame chicken, legs, breasts, and wings, duck, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, ribs, potatoes, sweet potatoes, potatoes prepared in every possible way (and even fried, it seemed), gravy, salads, cheeses, peas, carrots, radishes, squash, spaghetti, puddings of every color, fruit salads, white rice, brown rice, yellow rice, black rice and beans, condiments for every use possible, and strangely peppermint humbugs. I took a bit of each, avoiding the peppermints and dug in, swallowing my accumulating drool.

"You should try the sesame chicken, Harry," I gestured to the bowl. "It's _really _good."

"Hmphwha-?" Harry questioned, his mouth full of food. He had been talking to Ron, who's mouth seemed to be even fuller.

"Save room for dessert!" I scolded with a smile. Harry gave me a hasty beam and continued to eat.

"-Kyra Potter-"

I swiveled to the right at the mention of my name, only to plummet face first into a ghost.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly, shivering as if a bucket of ice had been dumped over my head. I pulled out of it's abdomen, feeling my cheeks darken.

"Perfectly fine, Miss Potter. It seems to happen a lot. But the food does look good...I can't eat but one sure does miss it," the ghost sighed. "Well, I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you-you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer _you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost continued stiffly, but was interrupted by the bushy haired girl from earlier.

"_Nearly _Headless?" Hermione Granger scrunched up her face in confusion. "How can you be _nearly _headless?"

"Like _this_," Sir Nicholas said irritably, looking extremely miffed. And with that he grabbed hold of his left ear and tugged. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if on a hinge. Obviously someone had tried to decapitate him but hadn't done it properly. Looking pleased with the stunned looks her was receiving, Sir Nicholas flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So-new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Slytherins have gotten the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable-"

I continued eating as he spoke with the boys.

"You're Kyra Potter, right?"

I looked up from my plate, right into the green-blue eyes of an older girl.

"I guess so." I acknowledged with a sheepish smile.

"This is my younger sister Anna. She's been bugging me about getting you to talk to her."

The younger girl turned bright red, burying her face.

"Nice to meet you, Anna," I said after taking a bite of a baked potato.

"Don't think she's rude-Anna can't talk. She's mute. You think there would be something to fix that, living in this world and all but..." the older girl trailed off uncomfortably. The younger brunette peeked out from her hair with a tiny smile.

A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor, apple pies, cherry pies, blue berry pies, strawberry rhubarb pies, chocolate pies and banana cream, chocolate brownies and cakes, éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifles, cream puffs, chocolate covered strawberries, cheese cake, Jell-O, rice pudding...

I dug into a cream puff, Harry picking out a block of ice cream. The others had picked up talking about their families. I listened in and out, concentrating on Seamus's story before dropping out again.

"I'm half-and-half," Seamus explained. "Me dad's a muggle. Me mum didn't tell him till after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

They laughed.

_'See, Kyra? Everyone's different and everyone is like us.' _Harry's reassuring voice echoed in my head. I shrugged slightly.

I was now starting to feel warm and sleepy as I glanced up at the High Table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from a large goblet, while Professor McGonagall chatted with Professor Dumbledore.

_'Look at the man talking to Professor Quirrell. Quirrell sure doesn't look happy.' _

Harry's eyes flickered up to follow my gaze. He stared at the man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin, examining him with wary eyes.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped his hand to his head very suddenly. I felt a dull twinge, but not the sharpness Harry must have felt.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"N-Nothing..."

_'What happened?' _I inquired, my forehead crinkling in concern.

_'When that man and I made eye contact, I got this sharp pain in my forehead. Like around my scar. But it's gone now.' _

_ 'Like the one I got when I shook Quirrell's hand?' _

_ 'Yes.' _Harry rubbed his scar. _'Like that one.' _

"Excuse me, Percy, but who is that man sitting next to Professor Quirrell? The one with the black hair?"

"Oh, you know Quirrell already?" Percy gave a lazy wave, talking with a superior tone in his voice. "Yes, no wonder he is nervous. That is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions but he doesn't want to-everyone knows _that. _He's really after Quirrell's job-he's been trying for years, poor fellow. Mind you, no one really likes him. Not what you would call a 'warm hearted' person like yourselves. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape does."

I watched Snape for a bit, but he didn't look down at Harry again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet once again.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"All first years should note that the forest on the grounds are forbidden to all pupils. Even you, older students." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes fell upon the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.

"And now bedtime! Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. My legs seemed to be lead, but only because I was so tired and full of food. I was too sleepy to even realize the people in the portraits were talking and moving, whispering and pointing as they passed. I leaned against Harry, who was in turn leaning against me as we stumbled up the stairs towards a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy nodded importantly. The portrait swung forward to reveal a large hole in the wall in which we all clambered through. We found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

"Girls that way, boys the other," Percy directed.

_'Good night, Harry. I'll meet you down here tomorrow morning, okay?' _

Harry gave me a sleepy bob of the head, looking a tiny bit saddened.

_'I know.' _I responded to his glance. _'I'll miss sleeping in the same room. All though I won't have to hear you snore anymore...' _

_ 'Hey!' _Harry laughed tiredly. _'But really.' _

I followed the girls up the right, finding my room by looking on the doors where the members of the bedroom were listed.

"You're with me, Kyra!" Lacey pulled me through the door, revealing a chamber with out beds: five four-postershung with deep red, velvet curtains. Our trunks already had been brought up, and I moved mine so it was under the bed next to Lacey.

"I'm Lavender Brown, by the way, and this is Parvati Patil," one of the girls twittered as we changed. I was already under my covers, head just plopped on the pillow.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl shook her hand.

"Lacey Anderson, and this is Kyra Potter."

"_The _Kyra Potter? Wow! I still can't believe she's here!" Lavender squealed.

"And rooming with us!" Parvati chirped.

"Shh! Girls, she's sleeping!" Lacey snapped. The girls started whispering excitedly, but it didn't bother me.

"You okay, Kyra?" Lacey muttered, sitting down on her own bed. I didn't reply.

_''Night, Harry,' _I thought reproachfully.

_'Goodnight, Kyra. Sweet dreams.' _

But that night, my dreams were anything but sweet.

* * *

_~Confetti Storm_


End file.
